


A Lucky Reunion

by AnAceAttorneyFan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAceAttorneyFan/pseuds/AnAceAttorneyFan
Summary: Makoto and Kyoko's reunion after DR3. Major spoilers for DR1, SDR2, and DR3. And heavy Naegiri, of course.





	A Lucky Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is a scene that basically every Naegiri writer has written, but I've had to provide my own take on it ever since the end of DR3. It's just something I've had an emotional need to do. Hopefully it's decent.

Makoto looked out at the beautiful sea, watching the former Remnants of Despair sail away in their ship. He was so proud of them for recovering from despair and rejoining their side. Sure, he was the one who started the whole process by putting them in the Neo World Program, but he knew it wouldn't have worked if they didn't have hope of their own. He felt a tinge of happiness thinking about how proud he was.

But it was no good. He was forcing himself to think about the 77th class in order to lift his spirits, but something -- or rather, someone -- else was on his mind.

Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective and the one he'd cared so deeply for, was dead. She had sacrificed herself for his sake, and he thought he knew why. It must've been because of what happened back in the first killing game. Kyoko's lie back then had almost caused his death. Of course, it never even crossed his mind to not forgive her, but he knew _she_ probably didn't forgive  _herself_. She probably sacrificed herself to pay him back for doing the same for her, even if his sacrifice didn't actually result in his death.

Makoto thought back to Kyoko's words just before the fourth time limit. She told him not to give up hope, no matter what happens. But... can he really do that? He was the Ultimate Hope, deemed so by Kyoko herself, but... even he had his limits. Could he really go on... without Kyoko?

He didn't feel like he could, but he had to. The world depended on it. He had to somehow manage to keep going. As he realized that, his mind was filled with memories of the detective. The amazing control she had over her emotions, her sheer intelligence, her ability to stay confident even in the most stressful situations, her kindness hidden behind her cold demeanor... He admired everything about her. He cared about her more than anything, even himself - He figured that was why she didn't tell him about her forbidden action. She knew he would rather sacrifice himself for her than the other way around, and she couldn't let that happen.

He was filled with regret as he remembered that he never got to tell her how much he appreciated her, and that he never got to thank her for her sacrifice. He was supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky student, but...

"What part of this is lucky...?", he asked himself as the tears that had been welling up in his eyes started falling.

"What was that, Makoto?" He heard a familiar voice behind him. He could've sworn... No, it can't be her. He slowly turned around, expecting to see the pitying face of one of his friends, but...

"K-Kyoko?" He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. A moment ago he was mourning her death, but now, there she was, with a slight smile on her face. "A-Am I... hallucinating?", he muttered, more to himself than anything, trying to make sense of the situation. "I believe I was real the last time I checked", she replied with a smirk. That was when Makoto realized this wasn't a dream or his imagination - it was real.

Maybe he  _was_ lucky after all.

 For a few more seconds that felt like an eternity, he just stood there and stared at her with a mix of shock, confusion, and disbelief on his face. As the reality of the situation began to sink in, he started running towards her, which didn't take long since they were only a few feet apart, and then jumped into her and desperately wrapped his arms around her in the most genuine hug he had ever given, clutching her like his life depended on it. He started sobbing into her shoulder as his previous tears of sadness mixed with his new tears of joy, and she hugged him back just as fiercely while he continuously blurted out things like "You're alive!" and "Kyoko...!"

After what felt like hours of this, Makoto started to calm down, and he (slightly reluctantly) let go of Kyoko. She nudged him to follow her in order to sit down, and as he did, he asked her "How?! How are you alive?!", and she smiled widely before explaining everything. Seiko's medicine, her comatose state, Mikan taking care of her, and her coming here to meet him.

Makoto felt an odd mix of emotions. He was, of course, ecstatic that  _Kyoko was alive_ , but he was also a bit angry with her for not telling him about the medicine. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?" She seemed slightly surprised at the question. "Why didn't you tell me or the others about the medicine? I... When I thought you were dead, I didn't... I didn't think I could go on... If I had known you were alive...!" He could see a hint of guilt on her face, but she mostly remained stoic as usual. "Well, I couldn't be sure no one else would hear. I couldn't risk the mastermind knowing about it, as that would've made my attempt to survive pointless. Besides, I didn't know for sure if the medicine would even work. I didn't want to give you hope only for you to find me dead and be even more devastated."

That made perfect sense, he thought. "Okay, you're right, telling someone wouldn't have been a good idea", he admitted. "But still, I just wish I somehow knew... I almost gave up when I thought you died...", he reiterated. "That's why I said what I said before the time limit", she told him.

"Huh?" He was confused once again. "When I told you not to give up hope... That was so you would have something to drive you forward when you found me dead." She watched as his expression slowly shifted to one of understanding before he said "Oh, I see... Well, it definitely worked. I don't think I would've been able to keep going if I didn't think back to that moment", he admitted.

"Look, Kyoko," His face took on a determined expression as he reached for her gloved hand. "The reason you risked your life... It has something to do with what happened in Mukuro's trial, doesn't it?" He could see right through her, she thought. Her expression became a bit more serious and she succinctly answered "Yes, it does".

"I thought so... Well, as you know, I forgave you anyway, but..." He slightly smiled as he continued, "If you still felt bad about it, at least you can forgive yourself now, I guess." He said, slightly hesitantly. "Indeed. I think I repaid my debt", she answered with a smile. He flashed her a nervous smile before saying "Regardless, it really means a lot to me that you would risk your life for me like that, even if I'd rather you didn't. Thank you." She nodded. She could tell he was dying to say that.

Makoto thought back to his regrets about what he didn't get to talk to Kyoko about. He just told her one of those things. As for the other... Her "death" had taught him that if he was going to do this, it was now or never, before it's too late.

"L-Listen, Kyoko..." His expression turned serious and Kyoko could hear a nervous inhale. "When I thought you were dead, I... I realized that there were some things I wanted to tell you that I didn't get to." He finished the sentence with a quiet gulp. "I see. You might as well do so now, then."

"Yeah." He prepared himself before continuing. "You see, I... don't feel the same with you as I do with the others. You don't just feel like a friend... it's something deeper." He couldn't bring himself to say it outright, but he hoped she would get it. He was blushing and really struggling to keep talking at this point. "So, uh, I was th-thinking, if you're okay with it, maybe we could, like, date...?" It was a bit of an anti-climactic conclusion after all his stuttering and furious blushing, but Kyoko quietly giggled and leaned in closer.

The look on her face told Makoto everything he needed to know, and he slowly closed the gap, wrapping his arms around her and connecting their lips.

They stayed like that, revelling in the feeling of the kiss, for what felt like an eternity, before they reluctantly separated, both of them panting and blushing furiously. They looked at each other with adoration, happier than ever.

That's when Makoto was convinced - He truly was the Ultimate Lucky Student.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, that's it! I know it's not very good (since I've barely ever written anything), but man am I glad I got it off my chest. You're welcome to give constructive criticism, discuss the fic, or just talk about Naegiri (mainly Kyoko because she's the goddamn best) in the comments. Cheers!


End file.
